


Lucifers Day

by riversong_sam



Series: Mate To Three Brothers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Reader x Michael, Reader x Lucifer, Reader x GabrielWord Count: 459A/N: First time writing Michael and first multi-lovers fic so hope you like it! Feedback is always greatly appreciated.Summary: You were made for the Archangels. It was their choice to accept you or not, there was just one problem when their father made you for them. Every rejection hurt you physically, like a burning pain inside you. It was a kink he couldn’t quite get rid of when he made you…. oops. Will knowing that affect their decision?





	Lucifers Day

When you woke, you curled into a cool body mumbling as some part of you recognized the body as Lucifer. He and Michael must have traded places sometime during the night as you slept.  
“Luci that you?”  
He chuckles softly, “You’re getting good at telling us apart, even half asleep.”  
You rest your head on his chest and look at him. He gently strokes your cheek with his thumb, making you smile.  
“What are we doing today my love?” you question.  
“It’s a surprise.” He grin mischievously.  
“Alrighty then. I’ll just take a shower and we’ll go.”   
You get off him and go to the bathroom. Turning the water temperature just right you strip and get in. Only to have the curtain pulled back and Lucifer get in behind you. You found it funny how all three brothers, even though they didn’t understand your wanting of doing things the human way they all still joined you doing little things. Like how each one showered with you in the morning, or how they slept in bed with you at night.   
Lucifer starts washing your body, and you melt into his touch. This was your favorite part of showering with them. This was the most intimate part of your relationship with them, as you still weren’t ready for sex. They accepted that fact and waited respectfully for you to be ready, though sometimes you could tell it irritated them.  
After showering and getting dressed Lucifer flies you to a cabin in the woods. You smile excitedly and let him pull you inside.   
“Upstairs get in your bathing suit meet me out by the lake.”   
You nod and bound up the stairs, snapping into the bikini instead of doing it normal. You put on flip-flops and run down and out the back door to him by the lake. He grins as he sees you coming, and jumps in the lake. You follow suit after kicking off your flip-flops.  
You swim towards him only for him to disappear under the water. You swim to where he was and search for him, not noticing him swimming up behind you. You shriek as he picks you up and tosses you. When you resurface you glare at him.  
“Hey! Meaner!” you pout  
He laughs a full body laugh, tilting his head to the sky. You smile and swim over kissing him.  
The two of you spend the day swimming and having a wonderful time together. By nightfall he takes you in, getting you food and then cuddling on the couch watching a movie. You fall asleep during the middle, exhausted from your day of fun. He takes you to bed unbeknownst to you and lays with you all night, watching you sleep peacefully on his chest.


End file.
